goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Susie Carmichael misbehaves at a bookstore
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Characters Susie Carmichael-Julie/Kidaroo/Wiseguy/Princess Susie's mom-Susan/Scary Voice Clerk-Paul Dil Pickles-Ivy Tommy Pickles-Eric/Diesel Angelica Pickles-Princess Chuckie Finster-Brian/Simon Phil DeVille-Diesel/Wiseguy Lil DeVille-Julie Kimi Watanabe-Finster-Kimberly News Anchor-Professor Police Officer-Bridget Plot Susie from Rugrats throws a fit at the bookstore. Transcript Susie Carmichael: Hey Mom, can we go to the bookstore? Susie's mom: Sure. (at bookstore) Clerk: Hey, Susie what can I get you? Susie Carmichael: Do you have Madeline in London? Clerk: I'm sorry but we don't have Madeline in London. We're not in London. Susie Carmichael: What? What? Is this a joke? Clerk: This is not a joke. Why would you want Madeline in London? Susie Carmichael: Because I love London. Susie's mom: Here, have Madeline and the Gypsies instead. Susie Carmichael (Kidaroo's voice): NO! I DON'T WANT MADELINE AND THE GYPSIES! I WANT MADELINE IN LONDON! Susie's mom: Lower your voice, Susie! You're scaring the customers! Susie Carmichael (Wiseguy's voice): I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CUSTOMERS! I CARE ABOUT MADELINE IN LONDON! Susie's mom: It's your choice! You can either have Madeline and the Gypsies or nothing at all! Susie Carmichael (Princess's voice): LET'S PUT IT THIS WAY! I WILL DESTROY THE BOOKSTORE! (Rock music plays) (Susie throws everything on the ground) (books fall down and lots of stuff fall) Susie's mom (Scary voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SUSIE, SUSIE, SUSIE, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE BOOKSTORE! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME! (normal voice) Let's go home before the police see us. (in car) Susie Carmichael: Mom, can we go back to the bookstore? Susie's mom: Absolutely not, Susie. You destroyed the bookstore. Susie Carmichael: All I wanted was Madeline in London. Susie's mom: But they didn't have that book in stock, Susie. They only have it in London! Susie Carmichael: But Mom, I didn't mean to do that. Really I didn't. Susie's mom: Actually, you did mean to! Just like you did mean to scare the customers and just like you did mean to throw stuff around and break things! (at home where Dil, Tommy, Angelica, and Chuckie are angry and Phil, Lil, and Kimi are nervous) Dil Pickles: Susie Carmichael, how dare you destroy the bookstore! Tommy Pickles: You are grounded for life! Angelica Pickles: Go to your room! Chuckie Finster: And never come out! (Simon's Voice) Because if you do, we'll give the biggest punishment ever. Susie Carmichael (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Man, this is really not fair. Tommy Pickles: (Diesel's Voice) And do you know what's not fair? Destroying the bookstore. That's why. Phil DeVille: Lillian, why aren't you angry? Lil DeVille: Well, Phillip, I feel a bit nervous. Phil DeVille: Why? Lil DeVille: The reason is that I hope Susie doesn't get arrested because there's news about this right now. Phil DeVille: (Wiseguy's Voice) Oh my gosh! I can't believe she destroyed the apple store like that. Kimi Watanabe-Finster: I hope so too. I hope it's not like the time my mom got in trouble for misbehaving at Round Table Pizza. (news studio begins) News Anchor: We interrupt this program to bring you this bulletin. A three year old girl freaked out and destroyed the bookstore. None of the people were injured but just the clerk. Can you tell me what happened? Clerk: There was a little girl with her mother. She asked me if I had Madeline in London but I told her I didn't. I told her that we only sell them in London. Then, she got mad and destroyed the store. Her mother suggested her to get Madeline and the Gypsies instead but the girl rejected it. Lil DeVille (after hearing what happened so far): I gotta get out of here. (Lil runs away) Phil DeVille: Come back Lily! We're all safe! News Anchor: Thanks for telling me that. A police officer will tell us the detail. Police Officer: The inside of the bookstore is temporarily destroyed. The books are soiled and the cafe is shattered. The window is really shattered and I found a book that must've been the cause. The girl must've thrown the book through the window. That's all there is too it. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:News Category:Grounded videos by jeff sutphen